


Alisaie It Ain't So

by browser13



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Coercion, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browser13/pseuds/browser13
Summary: After the mishap with the samurai sword, Alisaie offers to find her own way back to Eorzea. Thinking it'll be easy enough to find a job and earn some gil, she quickly becomes caught in web of deceit and depravity.Contains: Coercion, blackmail, blowjob
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Alisaie It Ain't So

“Don’t worry about it too much, brother, I’ll always be there to clean up your messes,” Alisaie smirked at the protesting Alphinaud. After his little stunt with Gosetsu’s sword, the Scions didn’t quite have enough funding to purchase a trip back to Eorzea for everyone, and the elezen girl had graciously volunteered to find her own way back.

“I really am sorry,” Alphinaud said, “I just wanted to do something nice for somebody who has been through so much and aided us through many trials.”

“I said don’t worry about it!” Alisaie insisted. Helping her companions in Doma had stoked the fire within her, and after dealing with pirates, khojin, and traitorous regents, Alisaie was feeling increasingly confident in her own prowess.  _ ‘Now’s my chance to show the Warrior of Light just how capable I am!’  _ she thought.

Besides, as much as she loved the rest of the Scions, even her brother, sometimes it was nice for a girl to get a little space. And where better than Kugane? She could stay for a few weeks, earn some gil, take in all the sights and sounds of the culture and then rejoin the Alliance, who would surely be okay without her.

After seeing off Alphinaud and the others at the docks, the red mage took to wandering around the crowded streets, seeing if there were any employment opportunities that caught her interest. Her first thought was mercenary work, but the Clan Hunt was reluctant to offer marks to the fresh-faced elezen. Alisaie was put out by their rejection, but reluctantly admitted that maybe it wasn’t in their best interest to offer dangerous jobs to every girl who wandered into their office.

Her next idea was the library. Alphinaud might have been the more dedicated researcher of the two, but she was no slouch in that department herself. However, the great Kugane Library denied her too, simply stating that they felt an outsider wouldn’t have the means to properly devote themselves to their cultural traditions.

Everywhere Alisaie went over the next couple days, she received the same response. Some flimsy excuse as to why she couldn’t be hired and polite, but firm rejection. She was getting more than a little desperate now, the Scions had lent her a small sum of gil to last her until she found her own source of income, but that was running dangerously low after several fruitless days of searching.

Finally, she came upon a tea house that was seeking servers and waitresses, and although it wasn’t the most dignified work Alisaie had considered, the promise of gil was enough to get her to forgo her initial hesitation. Stepping inside, however, brought all those doubts roaring back. 

This clearly wasn’t a normal tea shop if the scantily-clad waitresses and the stripshows taking place onstage were anything to go by. Alisaie nearly turned around and left right then, but before she could get her foot out the door, a cheerful lalafell woman bustled up to her. 

“Hello, dearie,” the diminutive lady called, “what can I do for you?”

“Well, um, I saw you were looking for waitresses?” Alisaie asked hesitantly, cheeks still flushed bright red. “I’ve been in Kugane a few days and-”

“Oh, no need to tell me, hun, everybody who comes in here has a story, but it doesn’t do anybody any good to ask why a girl ends up in a place like this,” the lalafell interrupted her.

“No, that’s not what I-” Alisaie tried to say before she was cut off again.

“The job is yours if you want it, changing rooms are just down that hall,” came the rapid instructions. “And if anybody asks, tell them Madame Toki hired you. Starting pay is 50 gil per hour, and of course, you can earn more through incentives.”

“Really, just like that?” Alisaie questioned. The wage was much higher than many of her other previous possibilities, it might just be possible for her to make it through this with her pride intact.

“We always need more people working the floor,” Madame Toki replied, “and you seem like the kind of girl who can handle herself.”

Mollified slightly, Alisaie followed the proprietor’s instructions and quickly found the room she had been directed too. Robes and all manners of other dress had been hung on hooks on the wall, and a large velvet curtain blocked off the inside of the room from any nosy trespassers.  _ ‘Guess I’ve got no choice,’  _ Alisaie thought grimly to herself.

Taking a steadying breath, she quickly divested herself of the garments Tataru had made for her and slipped behind the curtain. The changing room was thankfully empty: all the women must have already been out working, which left the room bare to Alisaie’s inspection. There were cubbies lined all across the walls with nametags plastered above them. Inside each were motley assortments of undergarments and other sexual accessories.

Scanning the row, Alisaie was startled to see her own name hanging above the one furthest to the right. How had the establishment gotten it set up so quickly? And had she even told Madame Toki her name? Alisaie couldn’t remember, but ultimately decided that she was being paranoid, it was simply the strangeness of her current situation that was making her jumpy. 

Investigating her cubby, she was dismayed to find only a racy set of black lace lingerie, complete with bra, thong, garter belt, and stockings, and topped off with a pair of strappy heels much higher than anything she’d worn before. The sight of it sent Alisaie spiraling into doubt, there was no way she could actually bring herself to do this.

Leaving the lingerie behind, Alisaie stepped back out from the curtain to redress and leave when she discovered that her original clothing had disappeared. Feeling the first real tendrils of fear now, Alisaie hurried back inside the room before anyone could spot her, and tried to think as she deliberated her next move.  _ ‘I’m sure it’s nothing, They probably just took my clothing to be cleaned,’  _ she rationalized.

But she couldn’t wait to see if her guess was accurate, she’d just deal with the underwear and find Madame Toki to tell her she changed her mind. Donning the sexy outfit, Alisaie felt another wave of trepidation but firmly shook it off. She tried to ignore the way the bra emphasized her small, perky tits, which stood high on her chest even without support, and the provocative way the string of the thong disappeared completely between her asscheeks.

Alisaie knew she wasn’t exactly curvy, but the way the lingerie highlighted her femininity did make her feel somewhat risqué in spite of her predicament. The same could not be said for the heels, however. Alisaie was used to gliding around a battlefield in boots, not wobbling along unsteadily on shoes that seemed more like torture devices than footwear. Still, she was a quick learner, and if she also came to appreciate the way her lifted heels emphasized her slender legs and perky rear, that was nobody’s business but her own. And the customers.

Alisaie was slowly making her way to the entrance of the establishment when she finally spotted Madame Toki. She opened her mouth to request her clothes back, but the Madame cut her off yet again before she could get a word out. “How beautiful!” Alisaie couldn’t help but blush a little at the compliment, she often felt rather plain compared to the likes of Minfilia or Y’shtola, and she had to admit it felt good to have someone acknowledge her.

“Now, all you have to do is grab food and drink from the bar in the corner and bring it to the table indicated. Customers may ask you to perform for them, and although you can always refuse them, that means no extra tips. Now off you go!”

Before Alisaie could get a word in edgewise, she was propelled by the surprisingly strong lalafell through to the main floor, where dozens of eyes immediately landed on her. Some looked intrigued, some looked disdainful, and some were hungry as they gazed at her nubile flesh. Alisaie took another deep breath. She could handle this. She wouldn’t entertain any offers, she would just serve meals for a few hours and then she’d be on her way again, using the gil she would make today to tide her over until she could find a more suitable job.

Luckily for her, hours passed without incident, and Alisaie found herself quickly getting used to the rhythms of the job. It wasn’t as bad as she had first suspected, she was able to brush off most of the pitiful attempts to engage with her and remain focused on her goal: just deal with the food. Sure there were times when she was groped or pinched by wandering hands as she passed by them, but she did her utmost to ignore any harassment. She refused any and all offers for private shows, dances, or other acts, but if she found herself flirting a little, exaggerating the sway of her hips, or posing invitingly to elicit a few extra tips, nobody would ever have to know.

Just when she felt like she was finally getting a handle on everything happening, Alisaie was unexpectedly summoned by Madame Toki. “How’s everything going, dear? Settling in okay?” the mistress asked. Alisaie nodded.

“Wonderful! Well, I’ve just been informed that one of our VIP guests has asked for you specifically! He’s one of our most lavish spenders, and right now he’s waiting in one of our back rooms for you to come see him!”

Alisaie was hesitant. Thus far she’d avoided doing anything extreme- for her standards at least- but a private invitation with a VIP almost certainly meant she’d have to do more than giggle and tease. Still, if he was one of those “more money than sense types”, which seemed likely given his status as a VIP of a glorified strip club, she might be able to get away with a tidy chunk of change for not a lot of effort. And besides, if it was too much she could simply say no, what was the harm in at least hearing him out?

Putting on her best fake smile, Alisaie agreed to meet with the gentleman and determinedly made her way to the VIP section. She heard moans echoing from behind the door, but before she could lose her nerve, strode into the room.

All things considered, it was not as bad as it could have been. There was a portly hyur with his coat unbuttoned, sitting in a plush armchair while a busty au ra squirmed in his lap. He was feeling the woman up, one meaty hand cupped around a heaving tit while the other rubbed slow circles around her pussy. The xaela was enjoying it- or at least doing a great job pretending- judging from the exaggerated groans spilling from her mouth.

“Ah, Alisaie! So wonderful for you to join us!” the man greeted her without ceasing his ministrations. 

“Happy to be here, sir,” Alisaie replied with a sugary smile. “What can I do for you?”

“Would you mind fetching me a glass of water? I’m getting parched from all this excitement.”

“Of course,” Alisaie grinned internally. This would be easy money. The man was already distracted with one whore, all she had to do was a few menial tasks while looking pretty and her nightmare would soon be over. She spent the next half hour doing just that, grabbing bits of food or drink, dusting the furniture, and generally just catering to his nonsensical whims.

She could feel his eyes upon her at all times, locked on her pert ass or creamy cleavage despite the mewling slut in the man’s lap. He occasionally called out suggestions to her, asking her to “wiggle your hips more!” or “bounce up and down so I can see those tits jiggle!”, but overall it wasn’t a terrible experience. Nor did it seem to be too bad for the au ra, who was apparently drawing ever closer to orgasm, even as the man remained fixated on Alisaie.

The moans the horned woman was emitting came quicker and unbidden as his fingers started to nimbly dance inside her clenching cunt. If she had been faking before, she certainly wasn’t now, as he mercilessly rubbed her clit with his other hand, until with a choking cry, she tensed and mewled as she tipped over the edge, leaking her release all over their laps and the chair beneath them. The man slapped her ass and chuckled, “Alright, up you get, slut, it’s time for the main attraction.”

Alisaie froze at the insinuation, so far she hadn’t been to do anything too far out of her comfort zone, but now it seemed that her freedom was at an end. The flabby man rose shakily from his chair, and without any further ado, dropped his pants to the floor. His cock, which had undoubtedly been rock hard for awhile as he groped his plaything, stood out thick and strong from the rest of his body. It was surprisingly large for such an unassuming man, and dollops of precum were already leaking from its slit.

“I hope you didn’t think I was just going to bring you in for a little song and dance. Your money’s right here, slut,” he said to Alisaie, gesturing to his crotch for emphasis. “If you want that gil, you’re gonna get down on your knees and suck me off with that pretty little mouth of yours.”

The situation was escalating faster than Alisaie could handle, so she fervently shook her head. “No thank you, sir, I refuse.”

“Are you sure?” the man asked, his voice taking on a chillier tone. “You’re gonna turn down 2000 gil for one little, measly blowjob, for what? Your pride?”

2000 gil was a lot of coin, and Alisaie wavered briefly before shaking her head again. “I don’t want to.”

“Oh, I think you do,” the man said dangerously. Before Alisaie could ask what he meant, the seedy hyur pulled out a thick file and dumped its contents on the table. Scattered across the wooden surface were dozens of pictures of Alisaie from the club, winking at customers, hips cocked and blowing kisses, all manners of lewdity that displayed exactly what Alisaie had been up to.

“I wonder if the Scions would like to know just what you’ve been doing to earn gil? They probably wouldn’t even take you back after how slutty you’ve been acting.”

The words crashed over Alisaie like a tsunami. She couldn’t believe the audacity of this man, and yet she could feel the trap circling around her. A little promiscuity was one thing- just ask Lyse-, but if word got around about her deviance, nobody would take the Scions seriously ever again. It was clear in the pictures that she wasn’t hating her role, she had happily taken up the role of tease and now it was coming back to haunt her.

“What? How? Why?” the elezen asked despondently. 

The man snorted. “I’ve wanted you since I first saw you set foot in Kugane. Who do you think convinced all those places not to hire you? If you want enough gil to leave, and for me not to send copies of these pictures to every nation in the world, you’re going to have to use your slutty little body to please me.”

Alisaie let out a choked sob. This deranged lunatic was the reason she couldn’t find a job? It was all just part of some madman’s scheme to get at her body? And the worst part was that it worked. She was trapped in Kugane with no way out, no money, and no way to obtain more aside from the meaty deal currently hanging in front of her. She looked to the au ra who was still recovering from her orgasm, but the other woman refused to meet her eyes, and Alisaie knew there would be no escape.

“What do you want me to do?” she asked, accepting her fate. The sight of her resignation and the thrill of triumph sent more blood to the man’s massive prick, swelling it even bigger than it’s previous monstrous size.

“I already told you, bitch. Suck it.”

Fighting back the urge to bite down or start throwing punches, Alisaie reluctantly sank to her knees, eyes widening in apprehension as she saw just how far over her face the man’s cock loomed. She reached out a tentative hand and began slowly stroking it, wincing as it throbbed angrily in her hand.

“I said, suck it,” the man hissed. “I’m not paying you for a handjob. Now wrap those pretty red lips around my cock or you’re getting nothing.”

Alisaie hastened to obey, despite her reluctance. Coming away with nothing at all wasn’t an option, she’d do her best to satisfy this sick fuck and then explore other possibilities. Although that was easier said than done. While the elezen was aware of the theory behind a blowjob, fantasizing about the Warrior of Light and being forced to suck the cock of a depraved stalker were two different beasts entirely.

She started hesitantly, pressing pouty kisses to the warm shaft and licking it with her small pink tongue. The man threaded his fingers through her snowy hair, sighing and urging her gently onward. “That’s it, this is where you belong, my little whore.” He didn’t hump her face or yank on her head, for now, he was content to simply watch Alisaie struggle with shame as she worshipped his massive pillar of flesh.

At last, Alisaie could put off the inevitable no longer, and after making sure his cock was completely coated in her saliva and a thin layer of lipstick, she brought her lips up to his crown to begin working her way downward. Her jaw stretched painfully wide around his girth, her tiny mouth pushed to its absolute limits as she gradually forced herself forward. The taste and smell of warm, meaty cock assaulted her senses, the beads of precum dripping onto her tongue and overwhelming her with its salty flavor.

Her inexperience was clearly showing, Alisaie struggled to fit more than a couple ilms in her mouth before she had to pull back, coughing and sputtering. Every time she did so, the grip in her hair tightened, subtly urging her to get back to the task at hand. Alisaie continued to do so, gagging every time she made progress and fit more cockmeat into her mouth. Her tongue was pinned helplessly to the floor of her mouth, pressed down by the sheer size of the man’s cock.

Just when she felt that she couldn’t possibly go any deeper, Alisaie gasped in surprise as the au ra had snuck up behind her and started groping her small chest through her bra. Her mouth opening slightly wider gave the man space to thrust a few more inches of cock through the seal of her lips, it’s progress only halted by his head hitting the back of the nubile elezen’s throat. Pinned between the stacked au ra and the slab of cock, Alisaie had nowhere to go as the man began working his hips forward and back, feeding her more of his manhood every time.

Alisaie’s slim gullet was too tight for him to make any substantial headway, however, and so the man contented himself with pillaging the mouth of his barely-legal cocksleeve. Alisaie choked and gagged, spit bubbling up from her lips as she endured the sloppy facefuck. Strands of saliva clung to the invading prick in thick ropes, dripped down her chin and chest, and stained her black bra as she drooled helplessly under his onslaught.

“That’s what I like to see,” the man crowed above them. “My two favorite whores working together. Choke on that cock! Play with those mosquito bites! You know Alisaie, with your flat tits and ass, when you first stepped off the boat, I thought you and your brother were twin boys! I’m so glad I was wrong though!”

If there was one thing Alisaie hated-aside from being blackmailed into sucking dick- it was being confused for a boy, and the mention of Alphinaud sent another wave of shame through her. Here she was, servicing some twisted noble as reparation for her brother’s mistake. How was it that he always managed to land on his feet while she ended up stuck on her knees?

Alisaie didn’t have long to ponder such thoughts, the man’s breathing was becoming more ragged by the second, his hands clenching and unclenching in her hair as he drove closer to his own release. 

“Here it comes, whore! Look at me!” he cried as he pulled himself free from the gasping Alisaie. She looked up feebly as with a few last strokes of his cock, the man unloaded on the kneeling slut, painting her pretty features white with cum. Goopy strands of his seed clung to her forehead, her eyelashes, her cheeks, even as he aimed the last few shots to land in her mouth, making the red mage grimace at its potent bitter flavor. 

“Ha! Now your face matches your hair!” the man chuckled. “Though now I’m forced to wonder, does the carpet match the drapes?”

Before Alisaie could retort, she felt a gentle hand on her chin tugging her head sideways, and a warm, wet tongue lapping at her face. The au ra had turned the whimpering Alisaie to face her, then began the process of licking the younger woman clean, scooping up the sticky semen in a puddle on her tongue. When Alisaie’s face had been cleared of the last bits of filth, the au ra suddenly pressed their lips together, forcing her tongue into Alisaie’s mouth and feeding her the cum she had collected. Alisaie winced and tried to pull away, but the older woman held her tight until she was forced to swallow the entire load. 

“Whew,” the man sighed as he slumped back in his chair. “Great show ladies. Alisaie, I believe this is yours.” He tossed her a small pouch of coins that couldn’t have held more than a few hundred gil.

“I thought you said two thousand?” Alisaie demanded as angrily as she could from her knees, still reeking of spunk.

The man smirked. “That was before I had to ‘convince’ you to do it. And there’s no way that pitiful blowjob was worth two thousand. I’ll take the money back though, if you don’t want it.”

Alisaie fumed, but her client held all the cards and if she wanted to leave with anything she would just have to bear the indignity. “Will that be all, sir?” she asked through gritted teeth.

“Oh yes, I think that’s quite enough excitement for one day, don’t you? But if you want to keep earning money, you’ll be back here tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully you’ll do better next time. Or maybe I’ll even fuck your slutty little cunt.”

Alisaie hurried from the room before he could come up with any other ways to toy with her, filled with shame and rage from the circumstances in which she found herself. She was out of options, she knew it and the man knew it, and she resigned herself to at least another day of working at the tea house. And at the rate she was currently earning gil, and after expenses, it seemed it would be a long while before she managed to save up enough to leave. 

As Alisaie fled from the facility, she tried not to think about a lot of things. She tried not to think about the taste of cum in her mouth, she tried not to think about how much longer she’d be forced to endure this humiliation, and she really tried not to think about what the suspiciously damp spot in her underwear might signify.

  
  



End file.
